


Cuentos de un Stark (y Targaryen), por Thor Odinson

by Cassisins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor le consigue un lobo y dragones a Tony, Thor piensa que GoT es un documental, Tony Stark tiene dragones, es culpa de Darcy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassisins/pseuds/Cassisins
Summary: Contrario a lo que todos pensarían, esta vez no era culpa de Clint.No, fue Darcy Lewis quien, una noche, le dijo a Thor que Game of Thrones era un documental de los antepasados de Tony Stark. Ella no esperaba de eso más que una broma inocente, un pequeño y breve juego para el ingenuo dios.Sin daño, sin falta.Ella debió saber mejor.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cuentos de un Stark (y Targaryen), por Thor Odinson

Contrario a lo que todos pensarían, esta vez no era culpa de Clint.

No, fue Darcy Lewis quien, una noche, le dijo a Thor que Game of Thrones era un documental de los antepasados de Tony Stark. Ella no esperaba de eso más que una broma inocente, un pequeño y breve juego para el ingenuo dios.

Sin daño, sin falta.

Ella debió saber mejor.

* * *

Valquiria estaba a punto de matar al gran lobo de guerra que había seguido a Hela, sin embargo, una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

“Eso no será necesario, mi amiga”, dijo Thor, con la vista fija en el inmenso animal.

“¿De qué estás hablando? Debemos matar a esta bestia antes de que nos mate”, gruñó ella.

“Sin su maestra para que lo controle sólo será un peligro, Thor”, agregó Loki con voz indiferente, aunque sin duda deseaba la muerte del lobo.

Thor negó con la cabeza. “No sabes nada, Jon Snow”, Valquiria lo vio con desconcierto, pero él continuó. “Lo llevaremos con nosotros, sé quién puede ser su maestro”, entonces, con voz solemne, le habló a Fenrir. “Se paciente, noble bestia, hay un maestro digno esperando por ti”.

Loki no supo qué pensar del brillo un tanto maniaco que apareció en el ojo de su hermano.

* * *

Thor tomó a Tony por los hombros y lo empujó hacia el lobo, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del moreno y desestimando las preocupaciones del resto de los Vengadores, quienes permanecían a metros de distancia de la gran bestia, pero con sus armas listas.

“No hay que preocuparse, mis hermanos de armas, esta noble bestia está destinada al hermano Anthony como el heraldo de su antigua casa lo indica”.

“¡Esto fue divertido al principio, pero en serio, Thor, sólo vas a hacer que devoren a Tony!”, gritó Clint, una flecha lista en su arco. Algo le decía que no le haría daño al animal, pero por lo menos distraería su atención lo suficiente para que Tony corriera.

“¡No hay que temer! ¡Está en la sangre de Anthony!”.

“¡Si sobrevivo a esto definitivamente habrá consecuencias para Lewis por plantar ideas locas en tu mente!”, gritó Tony, quien se calló con un sorpresivo hipo cuando se encontró frente al peludo animal.

Esos eran colmillos muy grandes, colmillos que parecían muy afilados.

De pronto, el inmenso hocico se acercó a él y Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esperaba dolor, pero lo único que sintió fueron bocanadas de aire caliente que movieron su pelo y una nariz fría que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Abrió los ojos y vio al feroz lobo que había adoptado una mirada de cachorrito, como si esperara que sus acciones fueran correspondidas.

Tony dudó unos segundos y entonces levantó los brazos para darle palmaditas a la cabeza peluda.

“¿Buen chico?”, dijo y Fenrir se dejó caer frente a él mansamente, demandando más caricias.

Nadie bajó sus armas todavía.

“El invierno se acerca”, Thor se echó a reír, satisfecho.

* * *

Ya de regreso en Midgard, Thor pudo ver, por fin, las temporadas que le faltaban.

Abucheó el juicio de Tyrion Lannister.

Cacareó con satisfacción en las interacciones de Jaime y Brienne.

Celebró cuando Arya Stark se convirtió en una asesina badass (como el amigo Clinton gustaba decir).

Lloró cada vez que Sansa era torturada por Ramsey Bolton.

Miró con horror cuando Stannis Baratheon sacrificó a su hija.

Y cuando Jon Snow fue asesinado, Nueva York casi fue arrasada por la terrible tormenta que Thor desató.

* * *

No estuvo en condiciones de continuar con la sexta temporada pese a que todos le decían que la viera, que las cosas mejorarían, pero Thor necesitaba su tiempo de duelo.

“Si el Joven Lobo murió y así lo hizo Jon Snow, eso significa que el amigo Anthony viene de la línea del pequeño Rickon o de la línea femenina por parte de Lady Arya o Lady Sansa. ¿Es así? Ya no logro entender”.

Fue una semana después cuando continuó; el primer capítulo lo vio con una expresión apática, como si ya nada tuviera sentido. Tony tuvo que sentarse con él durante todo eso.

El grito de triunfo de Thor tras el segundo episodio se escuchó en toda la ciudad. Él bebió por tres días para celebrar la resurrección de Jon Snow.

* * *

Thor lo sabía ahora. El Hombre de Hierro no era sólo un Stark, también era un Targaryen. Eso explicaba el fuego en los ojos de su hermano de armas. Su ancestro, Jon Snow, siempre había sido un hijo verdadero de la Casa Targaryen, el legítimo rey de Westeros.

Pero entonces… si el verdadero nombre de Jon Snow era Aegon Targaryen, ¿sus descendientes no deberían portar dicho nombre? Por otra parte, reflexionó Thor, lo que Jon Snow siempre quiso fue el apellido Stark, el apellido del hombre que conoció como su padre. Seguramente, siendo rey, apoyado por sus hermanos, hizo Starks a sus hijos. Sin embargo, estaba el asunto de Daenerys Targaryen, seguramente ella no aceptaría que sus hijos tuvieran un apellido que no fuera Targaryen (porque sí, Thor era definitivamente team Jonerys).

Thor se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Todo era demasiado complicado, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que el Hombre de Hierro era hijo de dragones y lobos. Él sólo necesitaba despertar la otra parte de su sangre.

El Dios del Trueno sonrió con la cara hacia el cielo, él sabía cómo ayudar.

Parados frente a los ventanales que daban al jardín, Sam Wilson y James Barnes observaban a su compañero de equipo. Thor llevaba casi una hora ahí parado, pensando profundamente. Cuando lo vieron sonreír al cielo, se estremecieron.

* * *

“Quiero dejar claro, aquí y ahora, que no voy a sacrificar a nadie ni me voy a meter a una pira ardiente”, Tony lo dijo con calma, pero en sus ojos podía verse la histeria a la que había ido cayendo poco a poco desde que todo este fraude había comenzado.

Tres huevos de dragón (¿cómo era ésta su vida?) estaban acunados reaciamente en sus brazos, Thor los había empujado con una sonrisa orgullosa y gestos ansiosos, casi pareció que esperaba elogios por sus acciones.

La sonrisa de Thor cayó tras escuchar a Tony, pero lo entendía. Su hermano de armas no era inmune al fuego como su ancestro Daenerys, lo había visto quemarse varias veces antes al prender cerillas. En eso se parecía a Jon Snow. Tal vez era debido a que habían pasado demasiadas generaciones, su sangre ya diluida de esa magia en específico, pero…

No tenía dudas de que los huevos eclosionarían, estaba en la sangre de Anthony.

“Encontraremos otra manera, mi amigo”, la sonrisa de Thor regresó y, sólo porque podía, agregó: “porque la noche es oscura y llena de terrores”.

Tony temió.

* * *

La solución llegó gracias a Rhodey, de todas las personas fue su ornitorrinco quien sugirió algo que había leído en una fanfiction (¿y desde cuándo Rhodey leía fanfiction? Cuando le preguntó, él sólo se había encogido de hombros y dijo algo sobre “lectura ligera”).

Así que ahí estaba, cortando una de sus palmas con una daga asgardiana que Thor le había arrebatado a Loki y que le había ofrecido ceremonialmente a Tony. “¿Esto cuenta como un ritual satánico? Porque sería muy incómodo de ser así. En realidad ya es bastante incómodo, estoy muy incómodo con todo esto, que quede escrito en acta”, dijo mientras dejaba que su sangre goteara sobre los tres huevos.

“¿Por qué te importa? Eres un hombre de ciencia”, Clint recibió una mirada fulminante como respuesta.

“¡Esto es magia! ¡La magia en tu sangre es la respuesta, no hay nada malvado en eso!” exclamó Thor.

“No hay magia en mi sangre, Point break”, Tony caminó hacia la hoguera que había sido preparada para la ocasión, colocó los huevos en el interior.

“¡Eres descendiente de la Madre de dragones!”

“Mi apellido es Stark, ¿recuerdas?”

“¡Y del Lobo blanco!”

“Él era Snow o Targaryen, en todo caso”. Como todo lo que había dicho hasta entonces, fue ignorado por el dios rubio.

Steve se acercó a Tony para darle una antorcha, su expresión era la de un hombre poco impresionado con todo y que se lavaba las manos de la situación. “¿Listo?”

Tony lo miró sin emoción o sentimiento alguno. La verdadera pregunta aquí era: ¿por qué seguía consintiendo a Thor con esta tontería que seguía poniendo en riesgo su vida?

Pepper le había preguntado.

Bruce y Natasha le habían preguntado.

Tony se lo había preguntado… _desesperadamente_.

“¿Importa cómo me siento o lo que yo quiera, Cap?”

Steve miró a Thor, definitivamente el dios no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería. Le entregó la antorcha a Tony sin una palabra más.

“Es el momento”, Thor empujó a Tony hacia la hoguera, quien obedientemente (sin verdaderas opciones y muy muy resignado) la encendió. “¡Toma lo que es tuyo con fuego y sangre!”.

* * *

El mundo fue bendecido una vez más con el canto de los dragones.

Tony los nombró Gran Rojo, Ojos azules y Bebé.

A pesar de todo, el equipo no les temía y, en realidad, los tenían bastante consentidos.

Fenrir los toleraba lo suficientemente bien, principalmente por el bien de su nuevo maestro (él necesitaba urgentemente de protección ya que se metía en muchos problemas y era tan increíble que la gente quería matarlo).

Y Tony nunca lo admitiría, pero él amaba a todas esas bestias peligrosas (eran demasiado adorables).

* * *

Después de ver las dos últimas temporadas, bueno, Thor lo perdió, lo perdió por completo. No podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que sus ojos habían visto. Era, era…

“Basura”, Darcy lanzó palomitas al televisor, abucheando.

Thor asintió con sentimiento.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? Lo que vio. Ese no podía ser el final de los grandes antepasados de Anthony. ¿Daenerys Targaryen una reina loca? ¿Jon Snow un asesino de reinas, exiliado y sin reclamar su derecho de nacimiento? ¿Bran Stark el rey del Sur? ¿Sansa Stark la reina en el Norte? ¿Entonces Anthony era descendiente de Sansa o Arya? ¿Sería posible? ¡Pero él tenía dragones ahora!

¡No! ¡Nada tenía sentido! No quería creerlo. No lo creería.

Volvió su cabeza y miró a Tony en busca de respuestas. Thor quería, no- necesitaba una explicación y más valía que fuera buena. Afuera, el cielo se oscureció.

Tony lo vio, nervioso.

Él tenía tres opciones para escoger y proceder.

Una, decirle la verdad (y decepcionarlo en el proceso).

Dos, contarle de los libros (y desatar un nuevo monstruo con eso).

Tres, escribir fanfiction y así darle un final con el que estuviera satisfecho.

Mientras Tony decidía y sin que nadie lo hubiera sospechado, VIERNES, a la vez que vigilaba a su creador y atendía infinidad de cosas más, escribía las últimas líneas de la historia de fanfiction en la que había estado trabajando todo ese tiempo.

… _porque el descendiente de dragones y lobos prevalece, y suya es la canción de hielo y fuego._

Y como toque final, sólo tenía que agregar una fanart de su jefe con Fenrir, Rojo, Ojitos y Bebé.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen, ni varias de las frases que aparecen (tomadas del show).
> 
> Por favor, quédense en casa y manténganse a salvo.


End file.
